On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
Content sharing platforms allow users to create playlists of the content maintained by the content sharing platform. A playlist of is a list of content items that may be played sequentially or in shuffled order. The playlist feature of the content sharing platform allows users to group their favorite content items together in a single location for playback. Currently, only one user is able to author a playlist (e.g., adding or removing content items from the playlist), which means playlist authoring is a solitary and unsocial task, and can, in some cases, discourage product usage of the content sharing platforms.